


就，搞一搞猛1

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 爽文。 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: 只有更1的1才能搞1





	就，搞一搞猛1

**Author's Note:**

> 去年给式总的生日礼物，发一下

　　酒精似乎没办法完全解释现在的一切。

　　他们从门边一路吻到床边，奥拉男人高大的身型使他不得不弯下身子，也使塔利不得不尽量昂起头来。他的下巴被卡基反手钳住，另一只手被抓了手腕扣在身后。

　　奥拉的吻就像他挥斧头的动作一个样，狂野而具有侵略性。怕不是得打一架，塔利心想，迷迷糊糊地睁眼去看对方的表情，被一对正眯着的、死死盯着他的金瞳吓了一跳。他余光所见被卡基黑色的前弯的角遮得七七八八，几乎看不见别处。猛然间他产生了一种自己被包围了——或者说，被抓住了——的感觉，他松开搂着卡基肩背的手，将他推开了些。

　　“先说好，我可还没试过在下面。”他拽着奥拉男人的衣领，粗喘着。

　　卡基像听见了什么很滑稽的事似地笑了一下，向后退了一步，带着塔利往床上去。“照我说的做就行。”

　　他又伸手卡住了塔利的脖子吻他，这回却变成塔利俯下身来迁就坐在床上的他了。没一会猫魅便觉得不尽兴，先是将自己塞进卡基双膝之间跪上床沿，又干脆整个人都扑上来，把奥拉男人压在身下。“你给我差不多点……”塔利在啃咬的间隙里抱怨。他被掐得头昏目眩，只觉得自己的心脏像是直接在脑子里跳，连视野都一下一下的闪着白光。“松开”，他说。发声的振动在他的喉咙和卡基的虎口之间往返了一道，又让他觉得有些痒。但这些都不重要了，卡基依言放开了他的脖颈，转而揪住他的头发。

　　塔利不自在地挣动一下，扯得头皮一阵疼。这太奇怪了，他想，怎么会有那么多人喜欢这个。

　　他闭了眼，感受到奥拉那抓着他的动作变作煽情的抚摸，从他的后脖子探进衣领里，又挪回他胸口，试图解开他衬衫的系带。塔利停下亲吻直起身来，一边把嘴边的唾液抹了个干净一边把卡基的手打到一旁。他骑在卡基身上，重新夺回了自己惯常的居高临下的视角，炫耀似的解开自己的衬衣，伤痕累累的健壮躯体在黯淡灯光下隐隐发亮。

　　奥拉男人发出低声赞叹，脱了自己的手套，几乎可以说是急切地抚上塔利的侧腰，动作比言语更展示出他对塔利的喜爱。

　　塔利保持着这个压制姿态坐在卡基腰上，开始脱对方的衣服，同时审视着这个男人。他得承认，无论是身材还是伤疤，这个奥拉都和自己相差无几——如果不是更好的话——说实话，塔利甚至有些自愧不如，他的胸肌实在是摸起来手感太好了。

　　然而他去啃卡基胸口的动作被尾根处猛然传来的触感打断了。卡基的手不知何时钻进了塔利裤子里，绕着尾巴根揉揉按按。这太刺激了，塔利被陌生的触觉激得膝盖发软，不自觉地夹紧了卡基的腰。

　　“你才差不多点。”他听见。奥拉男人的声音似乎比先前更低了，此时他坐起来，几乎把塔利整个人圈进怀里。“别的你不用管”，他继续道，不着声色地顶了顶塔利，“趴过去。”

　　塔利长长地出了口气。虽然不想承认，可他竟开始紧张了。然而，被唤醒的欲望不会骗人，奥拉的抚慰令他舒服极了，出了一层薄汗，阴茎挺立着被禁锢在裤子里，在那烦人的布料终于被抛弃后弹了出来，紧贴在小腹，兴奋得不行。

　　于是他展现出难得的驯服，跪趴在床头处，蹬掉了早被褪到脚踝处的裤子。

　　奥拉男人并没有让他久等。他离开了片刻又很快折返，气息再一次覆上来。塔利被抓了尾巴，又凉又滑的液体被一股脑倒在他的臀缝处。令他感到诧异的是，被侵入的感觉并不比他想象中的更差，只是有点奇怪。他不自在地扭了一下，向后瞥一眼权当催促对方。当卡基的第二根手指也塞进去后事情出现了些许变化。他的指节很宽，粗糙的两指在塔利体内四处按压开拓，拖拽着肠壁将他打开，似乎尤为喜欢某些区域。酸……塔利弓起了背，察觉到微妙的快感在体内越积越多，前头似乎比刚才更兴奋了。

　　他知道对方在找什么，当然了，他本人就是这事的一把好手。他渐渐地开始低声呻吟，甚至没有注意到自己发出了声音，肩胛骨也支棱起来，像一只真正的猫科动物一样。他感觉自己像在烧。

　　“要先射一次么？”卡基漫不经心地为塔利做准备，不时俯下身来在他脊背和臀肉上吻上几下，看着塔利隐忍的动作感觉心情一片大好。“你他妈废话多……”塔利觉得憋屈却又无处发泄，快感不愿放过他，卡基似乎打定主意要让他先爽一把，此刻埋在他体内的手指直往脆弱处去，前头也按着节奏套弄，这样的攻势让塔利浑身都软了，不住地往下滑。不一会他就在卡基手里缴了械，浓白精液喷了自己一身，直到卡基将他整个地翻过来他才清醒了些，感到像是经历了一场恶战似地不想动弹。

　　卡基看起来很得意。他捞起塔利的一条腿扛到肩上，偏过头啃他的膝盖。“感觉怎样？”他调笑着，又不像是真的在问塔利的感受。你其实也是扛斧头的吧，他又说，受着点。

　　奥拉男人又伸手揉了一把塔利的屁股，干脆地捅了进去。有种撕裂感——灼热感——塔利攥紧了拳头，但刚才他已经感受过的那种快感再一次开始汇聚起来。奥拉的长头发不知何时散开来了，垂下来的发尾扫在塔利身上。

　　塔利已经有些迷糊了，卡基却还有余裕，甚至又将塔利往上提了提，空出一只手来在他胸口腰间来回揉捏。他被牢牢地钳住，卡基掐着他的膝弯将他几乎整个地折起来。他的腰背悬空无处着力，打桩似的动作一下一下地将他往床里操，所有力量最终都压在肩颈处。

　　“你会喜欢这个的。”

　　正当塔利挣扎着接近高潮时奥拉松开了压制着他的一只手。他掐住塔利的脖子，下了狠手，塔利心里警铃大作却全无反抗的办法。短短几秒内他的视野开始急速地闪起白光又飞快变得漆黑，脚趾手心都一阵阵地发凉。他抽搐起来，发出“咯、咯”的吸气声。他被操射了，尽管本人并没有意识到，而只顾着歪倒在一旁咳嗽喘息，声音一下子变得极低哑。他剧烈挣动的当奥拉射在了他体内，如今退出来，边平复自己的呼吸边拢了一把已经乱得不成样子的头发。

　　塔利回过神来做的第一件事情就是反手一拳捶在卡基胸口，他正气定神闲地躺在一旁盯着塔利看。

　　操你大爷，塔利说，爬下床去找镜子看，果不其然脖子上一片淤青，是几个鲜明的指印，你他妈简直是想杀了我。

　　“你没爽到？”奥拉反问道。塔利没法反驳，只能说……他终于明白为什么有些人会爱上这个了。他清了清嗓子又瘫回床上。

　　算你厉害，他说，告诉我你叫什么吧？


End file.
